A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T
A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (also known as; 錬金術師) is a apop group under Hello! Project Fantasy, as their first boy group, currently all the members were under the trainee program Fantasy Kenshuusei. Their highest selling single is Love + Lust / 18+ Room / A Light Brighter then Love with 1,557,247 copies sold, and their lowest selling single is Red Light with 18,632 copies sold. Members Note: The seconds colors are their Sub-Colors *Jung Hansol (정 한솔; Ruby and Green) Leader *Hirose Ken (広瀬 ケン; Amethyst and Blue) Sub-Leader *Sasaki Yuya (佐々木 裕也; Topaz and Light Purple) *Bo Xi Tao (博 志 陶; Citrine and Red) *Choi Junghee (최 정희; Rose Quartz and Orange) *Suzuki Takashi (スズキ 隆; Emerald and Yellow) *Zhang Xi Chan (张 志 陈; Sapphire and Lilac) *Wada Akari (和田 あかり; Paridot and Deep Pink) *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ; Fire Opal and Teal) Member Positions On December 24th in 2011 it was announced the member positions that all the members have, dispite this being "official" it can sometimes change in singles. *''On Several occasions other members other then Sasaki Yuya, Bo Xi Tao, and Wada Akari have been the main singers in singles.'' History 2011-2012 On April 1, 2011 the group was announced with 9 members from the newly formed trainee program for Hello! Project Fantasy. On April 7th, they will announce the member colors and the lead of the group along with their 1st indie single. On April 13th, it was announced that they would be making back to back shows, one will be an anime, the other will be their time as a rookie group. To celebrate their 1st indie single, all the members dyed there hair auburn. On May 29th, it was revealed that they will be having their major debut. 2013-2014 In June the members to decided reinvent them selves and changed all their member colors, and gave them all sub-colors. It was also said every 3 years or so they would change their member colors again until they have reached their 30th single. On January 1st, 2014, they officially graduated from Fantasy Kenshuusei, but to thank the program they occasionally appear in events with them. All throughout 2014 all the members were given individual activities. From January 12th, 2014 to December 12th, 2014, they were in their own web-drama titled Ongaku Spell 2015 On January 1st, 2015 it was announced that in the same of that year they members will all be doing other tings until their next single in November, some will be releasing singles and so on. On April 8th, they were confirmed to be staring in a musical theatre production titled Alchemy Horror, were it will featre all the members and 2 trainee's from Pro Fantasy Project and former Ka-wa-ii! member Mahiro Rima, and Hello!Project DIVAS. member Esumi Sofia. On July 1st, it was revealed that the main A-side of their November single, Shunkan Bijin ~Steampunk Ship Going Forward~ will be the alternate opening to the anime ONE PIECE. The other opening would be from GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE, with their single HARD KNOCK DAYS. On August 27th, it was announced that sometime in the Fall of next year A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T will be having an offical Korean debut. Criticism When they first debuted, the group received a lot of non favorable comments saying how easy it was for them to debut as they were only trainees for 10 days before being announced as a group. And as well due to the fact that Hansol, Tao, Junghee, Chan and Miguel all couldn't speak that much in Japanese at the time. As well as the age gap from Miguel (who was 13 at the time) to Hansol (who at the time turned 20). Because of this Hello! Project Fantasy released statements from all nine members about how they feel. *Hansol: I'm the oldest right? So it's my job to take care of the younger ones like they are my siblings. It's not only my job to be the groups leader, but also to help my teammates improve with every practice and make us more known. So please, support us on our road to debut, we'll work hard to stand on stage with our Seniors one day. *Ken: It makes me sad to hear about all people against out debut. But this only makes me want to preform on stage more, so we'll show you all how hard we worked as a 9-nin group from here on out! *Yuya: Hearing such things hurts me, our non-Japanese members are working twice as hard as the Japanese members. That in itself should show you how they along with us want to debut as well, so please don't be mad at us. *Tao: I've known one thing since I was born, to make people look up to me. That is what I'm doing today, every time I practice and stand on a stage with my other members, no my other brothers I see the change I am making, in all the people I see to in front of everyday, I want to continue that's o please support us. *Junghee: It's hard being an Idol, but that doesn't make me want to quit, it makes me want to try harder, to show everyone my dreams and my accomplishments with my family. So we'll keep going as a group for 100 Years! *Takashi: I'm not talented in dancing like Ken and Miguel, or a good singer like Yuya, or a rapper like Hansol and Junghee, but that is what makes me stand out in a good way. It makes me want to be better, so please, please support us in what we are doing. *Chan: I've seen the hard life Idols have, sleepless nights, barely any food to eat. But that makes me more determined to change all of that. I want to strive for more, I want us 9 members to be loved by all. *Akari: When I see our fans on stage it makes me happy to see so many people supporting us. I makes me want to try harder to not disappoint them and make them proud for being our fans, so please keep being our fans! *Miguel: I'm the youngest at 13, because of that I am not allowed to do a lot of things with the other members. My practice time if cut short due to this, but what I can't do, I make up for it the next day. Every time something happens I try harder not wanting to lose. I want our fans to see our hard work, so please continue to support us and love us! We wont dissapoint Works Music Programs= *-''Note: This will only feature music programs where they are regulars on'' #2011- J-Melo #2011- M! Countdown - Korea Only #2011- Music Bank - Korea Only #2012- Show Champion - Korea Only #2012- Inkigayo - Korea Only #2013- Show! Music Core - Korea Only #2014- The Show - Korea Only #2014-2015 The Girls Live |-|Reality TV Programs= *2011-2012 Alchemy Rookie Days *2011- Boys Journey *2013 Weekly Idol - Korea Only *2013- A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Love! *2014 Weekly Idol - Korea Only *2015 Running Man - Korea Only |-|Internet Programs= *2011- ALCHEMIST Channel **2013- Behind Stage with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T **2014- Gaming with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T **2015- Eat with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T *2012- Fantasy Project Station *2013- Hello! Project Station *2015- GREEN ROOM |-|Dramas= #- 2011.09.10 Long Travel Story #- 2014.12.12 Ongaku Spell Web-Drama #- 2015.07.01 Alchemy Horror |-|Magazine= *2011.04.09 Little Bambino *2012.12.12 BOMB *2012.12.14 CD Journal *2013.10.17 Friday *2014.04.21 BOMB |-|Endorsements= #2011- 7-Eleven #2012- Adidas #2012- Mc Donalds #2013- Samsung #2013- Coca-Cola #2013- Go-Go Tea #2013- Pepsi #2013- Kentucky Fried Chicken #2014- Pizza Hut #2014- Nissin Instant Noodles #2014- Mt. Rainier Iced Coffee #2014- Yahama #2014- Honda #2015- Subaru #2015- GAP #2015- Forever 21 #2015- H&M #2015- Gongcha Bubble Tea Discography *to see more check A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Discography Japanese Albums= ;Studio Albums #2012.09.12 Children to Adults #2013.12.01 Midsummers Night #2014.05.30 Unwavering Loyalty #2015.12.13 Hero Hour ;Mini Albums #2011.08.29 Jewelry #2012.05.21 Tokyo Highway #2013.03.13 Coastal Route #2014.07.12 Tokyo Dome Special #2014.12.25 Christmas Music Box #2015.02.02 My Days with U #2015.11.07 ASIA WAVE SPECIAL BOX ;Best Albums #2013.06.01 The Best of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Grand A-Sides Vol 1. #2014.10.02 The Best of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Grand B-Sides Vol 1. |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles #2011.05.08 Lost & Loved / Otoko DVD single ;Major Singles #2011.08.23 Nippon Hana (日本の花: Japan Flower) #2011.10.21 Umi Sea Kitto (別れの海: A parting sea) #2011.12.01 A Boy From Space #2012.02.12 Colors! #2012.04.09 Red Light #2012.08.12 WILD BOYZ #2012.10.09 Love Destination / Animal #2013.01.13 Orange Cheers #2013.05.21 Tengo / Zero to Hero (天国 / Zero to Hero: Heave / Zero to Hero) #2013.08.31 My My My / Tsuyoku Nari, Yori Kosoku Ni Jikko (My My My / 強力でより速く実行: My My My / Run Faster, Be Stronger) #2014.01.18 Goodbye Tomodachi / Hold My Heart For Me (Goodbye ともだち / Hold My Heart For Me: Goodbye Friend / Hold My Heart For Me) #2014.05.13 Love + Lust / 18+ Room / A Light Brighter then Love #2014.07.17 Natsu no Saikoro / Sesame Seeds (夏のサイコロ / Sesame Seeds: Summer Dace / Sesame Seeds) #2014.10.13 Angels We Love You / Watashitachiha-jo O Aruku Bichi / Atarashi Bito (Angels We Love You / 私たちは上を歩くビーチ / 新しいビート: Angels We Love You / The Beach we walk on / A New Beat) #2015.01.21 Osaka Horasutori / Starlight Watashi no Idol (大阪ホラーストーリー / Startlight Iアイドル: Osaka Horror Story / Starlight I am a Idol) #2015.03.21 Chocolate Fantasy ~Spending Time with You~ / Party Time / Diamond Ring #2015.11.03 Shunkan Bijin ~Steampunk Ship Going Forward~ / Busan Salang Nolae / Shijian He kongjian (俊寛美人 ~Steampunk Ship Going Forward~ / 부산 사랑 노래 / 时间和空间: Instant Beauty ~Steampunk Ship Going Forward~ / Busan Love Song / Time and Space) #2016.01.12 TBA #2016.03.15 TBA |-|Cover Singles= *''Note not all of these covers will be singles'', Songs in '''BOLD' have either become a single or are part of an album'' #2014.12.xx TIKI BUN - Morning Musume Cover #2015.05.07 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Version) - Morning Musume Cover #2015.07.xx Evergreen - GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE Cover #2015.07.xx Sing it Loud - GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE Cover #2015.08.xx Summer Madness - Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Cover |-|Orignal Songs= *''Note: All the songs were performed in their Show'' *''Songs in BOLd have music videos'' *2011 Emotion + *2012 Fairy Tale Dream *2013 Destruction Construction *2014 Error *2015 XYZ + U and Me *2015 Paradise *2015 Hikari Soshite Kurai no Uta |-|Concerts= ;Tours #2012.01.31-2012.04.26 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 1st Tour -Witch's Brew- #2012.09.01-2013.02.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 2nd Tour -GEM RUN- #2013.10.01-2014.02.26 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 3rd Tour -Professional Meeting- #2014.08.23-2015.01.31 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 4th Tour -Gem Thief- #2015.09.24-2016.03.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 5th Tour -Angels Only- ;Mini Tours #2011.10.01-2011.12.01 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 1st Mini Tour -Tokyo Run- #2012.07.12-2012.08.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 2nd Mini Tour -GEMS- #2013.04.23-2013.05.01 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 3rd Mini Tour -Club Meeting- #2014.05.02-2014.06.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 4th Mini Tour -2nd Club Meeting- #2015.03.18-2015.04.18 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 5th Mini Tour -3rd Club Meeting- ;One Time Concerts #2014.07.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at TOKYO DOME 2014 -Gem Special- #2015.12.13 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at TOKYO DOME 2015 -Hero Hour- ;Over Seas Conerts #2014.10.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at STAPLES CENTER -Special Day- In Toronto, Canada #2015.10.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at STAPLES CENTER -Birthday Bash- In Toronto, Canada #2015.11.07 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at SEOUL ARTS CENTER Part 1 -1st Wave- In Seoul, South Korea #2015.11.14 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at SEOUL ARTS CENTER Part 2 -2nd Wave- In Seoul, South Korea #2015.11.28 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at NATIONAL CENTRE FOR THE PREFORMING ARTS Part 3 -3rd Wave- In Beijing, China Korean Albums= ;Mini Albums: #2015.09.29 Composure On Fire |-|Singles= #2015.09.29 I NEED YOU #2015.12.01 Glittering Grace / Firefly Alchemy Rookie Days On the first episode, it was revealed that after joining Fantasy Kenshuusei, they were evaluated on their skills as idols, and were asked to preform either a dance or a song. *Hansol: Preformed a song by B.A.P, the song was named WARRIOR. *Ken: Danced a medley to ANGERME songs. *Yuya: Sang a song in Japanese *Tao: Danced Ballet. *Junghee: Rapped in both Korean and Japanese. *Takashi: Preformed a self made song titled Lost & Loved. *Chen: Danced Contemporary to the rhythm of a 6 beat song. *Akari: Sang a self composed song named Rainy Day *Miguel: Preformed a self-made Hip Hop dance, then a contemporary dance to the rhythm of AS FOR ONE DAY. It was also revealed that all the members (minus Miguel) were scouted, in the second half of the 1st episode it was revealed that they practice 12 hours a day with an 1 hour break for lunch. Trivia *All the members were in the trainee program for 10 days before becoming members of this unit. *Hirose Ken, is the older brother of Genki Girls Club! member Hirose Hikaru, and Queen of Hearts member Hirose Shino. *They plan to debut in Korea and China as well one day. *Miguel is the only member to fluently speak English. *The tallest member is Choi Junghee and Bo Xi Tao both standing at 6"1, while the smallest member is Sasaki Yuya standing at 5"4. **Beforehand Miguel was the shortest member at 5"0, but he had a growth spurt during the course of 2013 to 2014, and is now at 5"7. *They all hope to become well known in Japan. *All the members had some sort of training before becoming Fantasy Kenshuusei. Sasaki Yuya, Hirose Ken, and Suzuki Takashi were all child models. Members Bo Xi Tao and Jung Hansol were child actors, but stopped acting when they were in their early teens. Choi Junghee was part of an underground rap group before moving to Japan to become a trainee. Zhang Xi Chan was part of S.M Entertainment before leaving the company. And Miguel was part of his school's theatre productions, and was part of his school's glee club. *All the members said when they first met as Fantasy Kenshuusei, they did not like each other, but got along after awhile. *The members dispite having official member colors, they sometimes use other member colors as well. (Their "Sub-Colors" are not named after gems though). *Dispite having a major debuted in 2011, they didn't graduate from Fantasy Kenshuusei until 2014, the members stated they didn't feel right with leaving only 6 people in the program and stayed their until it was decided more people would join the program. *They are fans of the boy group EXILE, and its sub-groups. They often preform their songs during concerts, and upload covers of their songs as well. EXILE has even recognized their talents and offered to let them in EXILE and its sub groups when they leave Hello! Project Fantasy. *They are known by the public as acting idols, as most of their MV's have a story line to it, and all the drama's most of the members play in. *It was revealed in 2013, that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T was originally going to debut with only 3 people, but it is unknown why it didn't happen. *All the members live in a 4 bedroom dorm, it was said that their is 2 bathrooms, when they first debuted all the members split the rooms by oldest to youngest. The 4th room is for the managers if they stay over for the night **2011-2014: 1st Dorm ***'Oldest Members Room': Jung Hansol, Hirose Ken, Sasaki Yuya ***'Middle Members Room': Bo Xi Tao, Choi Junghee, Suzuki Takashi ***'Youngest Members Room': Zhang Xi Chan, Wada Akari, Miguel Staples **2015-Present: 2nd Dorm ***'1st Room': Sasaki Yuya, Choi Junghee, Zhang Xi Chan ***'2nd Room': Hirose Ken, Bo Xi Tao, Wada Akari ***'3rd Room': Jung Hansol, Suzuki Takashi, Miguel Staples *Miguel is the only member to have solo lines in every single. *It was said that when the members were to graduate altogether, 9 new boys will join to keep the group active. *All the members are responsible for as certain part in their songs and group as a whole. Some of these are: **Hansol: Composer, Lyricist, **Ken: Composer, Set Planer **Yuya: Composer **Tao: Choreographer, Lyricist **Junghee: Composer, Set Designer **Takashi: Lyricist **Chan: Composer **Akari: Set Planer, Composer **Miguel: Music Video Director Awards and Nominations Links Category:Boy Groups Category:9 member line up Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2011 Debuts